


School Codes

by Zena_Xina



Category: Psych
Genre: Danger, Family, Guns, Henry and Shawn, Hurt/Comfort, Little Shawn, Young Shawn, cop Henry, kid!Shawn, pre-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: For any cop, the last thing you ever want to hear over a police radio is a 147 at your son’s school. For Henry however, it just became reality.The door slowly opened to reveal a dark classroom with students huddled in the corner."Shawn?" he called out."He's... he's not here."





	School Codes

_**A/N: So this was inspired by this week's challenge on Psychfic called "Hiding Spaces". It was meant to be under 200 words, but of course it took on a life of it's own. Thanks again to Koohii Kappu for your awesomeness in helping me.** _

* * *

"Come on, come on." Henry muttered, staring down the entrance, gun drawn in case anyone suspicious came out.

The doors opened as a man in all black gear stepped out.

"Clear!"

Henry holstered his gun and rushed forward the moment the SWAT leader gave the sign.

As he ran through the yard, he flashed back to when he had first heard the call on his radio.

"All units, all units, we have a 417 at Franklin Elementary. Suspect is a Hispanic male..."

_A man with a gun… at Shawn's school?_

Henry had dropped his lunch and been the second unit there after SWAT. However, protocol would not allow him inside until everything was cleared first. He knew he was probably overreacting, but somehow his young son already had a knack for getting into tough situations. He knew the school had protocols for keeping their students as safe as possible from gunmen but he still worried.

He navigated the halls and headed straight to his son's class, hearing the all-clear code that was given over the intercom to teachers.

He knocked sharply on the still-locked door of the Kindergarten classroom.

"Mrs. Fisher, this is Sergeant Henry Spencer, open the door!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a dark classroom with students huddled in the corner. He spotted his son's friend Gus immediately, but did not see his kid.

"Shawn?" he called out.

"He's... he's not here." the teacher said with a worried tone.

"Where is he?" Henry asked, bewildered.

"He was in the bathroom when the code red came through."

"And you locked the door without him?" he said, anger rising into his throat.

"I-I had to! I looked out in the hallway but he wasn't there so I had to protect the other students."

Henry let out a frustrated yell and rushed out of the classroom and to the restrooms down the hall. He shoved the door open to the boy's room and searched all of the stalls.

"Shawn? Are you in here?"

Not finding anyone, he ran back into the hall, putting a hand to his head.

_Oh, god, what if something happened to him?_  he thought.  _No, no, I can't think that way... I'm sure he just went to another classroom._

It wasn't until his search of all of the other classes in the nearest wing had left him empty-handed did he start to worry again.

He radioed the other officers with a description of his son before continuing his search.

_Maybe he wandered off in the chaos? No… I made sure he knew the school codes… he should have searched for a safe place._

Henry stood in the middle of the hallway and looked around, trying to figure out where his son could be.

_Okay, so, he's going or coming back from the bathroom... He hears the alert... No time to get back to class... Where would he go?_

Henry's eyes landed on a door he had not previously registered with a plaque next to it denoting its purpose: Janitor's Closet.

_How could I have not seen that?_

He lunged forward and pulled the door open, slamming it against the wall with force. He scanned the small room, only seeing cleaning supplies at first.

"Shawn? Are you in here?" he called out.

He heard a slight scuffle behind a stack of brooms leaning against the wall.

"Daddy?" a voice called out.

Henry pushed the brooms aside, revealing his son curled up into himself, hands wrapped around his knees that were tight against his chest.

"Shawn!" Henry sighed with relief as he clutched his child. "You had me worried kid, what are you doing in here?"

"I s- saw him, he h- had a gun, Daddy. B- But he wasn't a policeman like you... he w- was a bad man," he cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Shawn…. Wait, you saw the bad man in the hallway?"

Shawn nodded as his sobs turned into silent tears and hiccups.

"H- He saw me too."

Henry sucked in his breath as he pulled Shawn away to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean Shawn?"

"Th- The bad man. He said he was a p- policeman and that he was going to take m- me somewhere safe. But I didn't remember him."

"He tried to take you?" Henry asked, dread filling his stomach.

Shawn nodded again. "But I ran away and h-hid in here. Just like you told me to."

Henry flashed back to a few months ago when he had given Shawn and Gus the talk about stranger danger and what to do in emergencies.

Pushing the memory aside, he picked Shawn up and rubbed the back of the still distraught boy, comforting him.

After making sure his son was safe, Henry grabbed his radio and alerted the others that he had found him.

"Is the suspect in custody?" he added, realizing that he hadn't heard anything yet about the actual situation at hand since he had entered the building.

"Negative. Suspect fled in vehicle, units are in pursuit right now."

Henry shuddered a bit. He hated the thought of his kid being targeted by some gun-wielding psycho and the fact the sumbitch was still out there. Shawn was too young to have to deal with anything like that yet.

"Shawn, did the bad man say anything else to you? Did he know your name? Was there anyone else in the hallway?"

The kindergartner shook his head. "No. I was the only one."

_Okay, so Shawn was just in the wrong place in the wrong time,_ Henry sighed.  _This could have been so much worse though._

"Hey Shawn, look at me. You did a great job, I'm proud of you. Do you understand me?"

Shawn nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do I have to go back to Mrs. Fisher?"

Henry chuckled. "No, not today."

"Okay," he whispered.

Henry glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost near the end of his shift.

"I'll tell you what, kid. This time,  _and this time only,_  how about after we go back to the station we get ice cream?"

Shawn perked up instantly and gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Henry smiled. He held onto Shawn as they exited the school, a couple of officers asking how he was doing as they passed.

_Man, he's going to love the attention from this._

Henry sighed and held onto Shawn a little tighter. He could have been seriously hurt today and he wouldn't have even been there to protect him. That wasn't something he ever wanted to think about happening. Luckily Shawn had been quick on his feet and remembered what had he had been told even when he was scared.

_Maybe I should train him some more…._

* * *

**_A/N: Please review!_ **


End file.
